


A Favor Between Friends

by camshaft22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: She just needs a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a contest. It asked for short and I delivered. I may revisit.

“Doctor Henshaw, I would trust you with my life. You know that. But I really, really don’t trust you with this…” Marcia Sagan said, holding her keys closer to her chest as she teased her friend.

“But Doctor Sagan! I need a car. You have a car, I do not. Problem solved!” Jordan Henshaw pointed out with thumbs up. 

Marcia stared at her then scrunched up her nose. “Wait. Why the hell do you need my car and why don’t you have your own? I know you own one. You made me go with you to pick it out,” Marcia told her, scowling.

“Yessss, but it’s in the shop. I told you this last week! Why else have you been driving me in?” Jordan pointed out. 

Marcia considered that. “I thought it was because you were too lazy to drive. Besides, when you supposedly told me, I was probably charting and tuned you out.”  
Jordan mimed a stab to her chest. “Vile betrayer! But no, I need your car.”

“Why do you need my car?” Marcia asked.

“I,” Jordan paused for effect. Marcia rolled her eyes. “Have a date with a lovely lady by the name of Janet. I need a car so I can pick her up. You know how hard it is to find a nice girl to date around here! Why is this so hard for you?”

Marcia flipped her off. “I’ll give you that it’s hard to date but it’s not hard. Also no.”

“Marciaaaaa,” Jordan whined. 

Marcia looked at her. She sighed and held her keys out. “I don’t want to deal with this. If you scratch it, I’ll kill you.”

Jordan snatched her keys and did a victory dance. Marcia smiled despite herself. 

“You won’t regret this. I promise, the car will be in all the pieces it was to begin with,” Jordan told her.

“You owe me,” Marcia announced. 

Jordan looked at her and nodded. “I owe you so much.”

Marcia sighed and ruffled Jordan’s hair. “I like you way too much.”

Jordan flipped her off. “You liar. You hate everyone.”

Marcia shrugged. “I guess I hate you less. C’mon. We need to get back inside.”

Jordan followed her in, all smiles. 

Marcia sighed and pushed her feelings further down.

FIN


End file.
